battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Model 10-A
The Remington Model 10 is a pump-action, 12-gauge shotgun designed in the United States. Although the M97 Trench Gun was the main issue shotgun of US troops during World War I, around 3500 Model 10-As, modified with a shortened barrel, sling swivels, a wooden heat shield and a bayonet lug, were delivered for use in the conflict. Battlefield 1 |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Pump-Action |rof = 78 RPM |ammotype = 12 Gauge Buckshot/Slug |magazine = 6 shells |reserve = 18 shells |reload = 0.7s (Pre-Reload Delay) -1s (Per Round) 0.17s (Post-Reload Delay) 6.87s (Full Reload) |hud = |damage = Factory/Hunter 12.5 - 6.25 (x12) * 12.5 (0-14 meters) * 12.5 - 6.25 (14-21 meters) * 6.25 (21+ meters) Slug 112 - 45 * 112 (0-8 meters) * 112 - 100 (8-11 meters) * 100 - 45 (11-60 meters) * 45 (60+ meters) |vel = 333 m/s (Factory/Hunter) 420 m/s (Slug) |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4.5 (Factory/Slug) 3 (Hunter) |spreadz = Factory/Hunter 0 (Static) 0.4 (Moving) Slug 0.24 (Static) 0.48 (Moving) |spreaduz = Factory/Hunter 0.4 (Static) 0.6 (Moving) Slug 1 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 1.6 (Factory/Hunter) 0.3 (Slug) |spreaddec = 24 (Factory) 6 (Hunter) 9 (Slug) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The Model 10-A (also referred to as the Model 10 Shotgun) is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. The weapon cannot be chamber-loaded for balance reasons. Reloading from empty will instead show the player character loading the magazine tube to full capacity (6 rounds) before pumping the shotgun once to chamber the weapon. Singleplayer The Model 10-A Factory variant is one of two weapons used by Ottoman assaults, along with the C96 Carbine. The shotgun is also standard weapon of British assault units, mainly in The Runner. In the War Story, The Runner, the main protagonist, Frederick Bishop, wields a variant called the Model 10-A Sweeper. It functions the same as the Factory variant since the duckbill choke is non-functioning and does not widen the spread of pellets. The Sweeper variant can also be found in weapon crates in the War Stories Through Mud and Blood and Friends in High Places. Multiplayer Three variants are featured in multiplayer: Factory, Hunter and Slug. Factory The Model 10-A Factory is the base variant of the weapon, featuring no attachments aside from the standard ability to change the zoom level and whether or not to equip a bayonet. Like all Factory variants, this gun can regain accuracy quicker due to its lower weight. Hunter The Model 10-A Hunter variant is effectively an upgrade of the Factory version, as it has a special choke to tighten the spread of the buckshot. This allows the gun to be deadly at longer ranges while keeping the raw damage intact. Slug The Model 10-A Slug variant uses slugs as its ammunition type, reducing raw power for a vast improvement in mid-ranged combat. Hip-fire accuracy is reduced for an increase in aimed accuracy. It is also equipped with a lens sight. Weapon Skins |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Brawler · Dillinger · Gondrecourt · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Camouflage Masking · Camouflage Pattern · Camouflage Shroud · Camouflage Veil }} Gallery Model 10-A Factory BF1.jpg|Model 10-A Factory variant. Model 10-A Hunter BF1.jpg|Model 10-A Hunter variant. Model 10-A Slug BF1.jpg|Model 10-A Slug variant. Model 10-A pumping BF1.jpg|Pumping the Model 10-A. Model 10-A Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Reloading. Model 10-A Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Pumping the shotgun after an empty reload. Pre-release Model 10-A trailer.png|The Model 10-A Slug variant in the official trailer de:Modell 10-A Category:Shotguns of Battlefield 1